


黑梦

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 标题是纪念某cdpr知名bug。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun, Friday | Jo Min-Jae/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun





	黑梦

一定是黑客搞的鬼。缓缓扩散的黑色牢牢盘踞在了方星现视野的左下角，有那么一会儿他甚至觉得自己左臂的义肢也动不利索了，以致在金东旭开车送他去见义体医生的途中他不受控制地给了金东旭的面孔一记左勾拳。“如果出事了哥能替我缴罚单吗。”金东旭一边使劲踩刹车一边问。方星现回答说当然不行。可是为什么要来这种犄角旮旯里的义体医生诊所不去找态星哥呢，金东旭强忍着脱口而出的冲动悄悄观察方星现的脸色，暗地思忖队长的情感生活究竟有没有破裂。但是方星现脸上除了呲呲冒电的义眼以外什么也没有。  
“能不能开快点，”方星现开始龇牙咧嘴，“他妈要瞎了。”  
“真难开，”金东旭抱怨了一句，“我一会儿还有事，你能自己回去的吧？”  
“我又不是弱智。”  
“但是你现在像残障，假如真的残障了就记得让赵珉在载你回去。”  
金东旭把车停在诊所门前一个爬满绿头苍蝇的垃圾堆边上。反正赵珉在肯定乐意多劳的，他心想。  
-  
至于方星现为什么不去找自己的男友志愿诊疗而要跑这么偏呢——说来话长了。亲密的关系总是伴随着甜蜜和不可避免的麻烦，尤其郑态星是那种锱铢必较的小心眼。他本来就见不得方星现从中间人那里接一堆乱七八糟的活，受伤了更是难躲一顿黑着脸的臭骂。方星现不乐意又跟他闹得不愉快——毕竟说不定最后主动找人修复关系的还是他自己。  
赵珉在是个混得不太如意的义体医生，只要好好付钱从不跟病人多嘴。  
“是被黑客骇入了？”  
“是的，”方星现坐在手术台上，渐暗的视野里赵珉在几乎只以一个长方形色块的形式存在，“有办法解决吗？”  
“很简单，”赵珉在贴得是如此之近，他身上若有若无的须后水味道都窜了进来，“不过哥的义眼型号很旧了，不考虑换一个吗？”  
“没钱。”  
“完成了这么多委托也还是没钱？”  
“因为要买别的东西。”  
“其实没钱也没关系，”赵珉在轻轻地压了压方星现的肩膀，示意他躺下来，“哥可以……付些别的东西。”  
“别的东西”意指何物不言而喻。赵珉在固然表现得近似于正经人，但常年混迹于性偶之中的义体医生不可能对轻浮话一无所知。方星现理所当然地当他是开玩笑，扁着嗓子哈哈笑几声就自以为轻易揭过了。  
赵珉在卸下了方星现的义肢——就是那条金光源看了之后好生羡慕于是拿自己雇佣兵生涯的第一桶金也装了一只的义肢。  
“要这样弄的吗？”知识水平有限的方星现问。  
“是哦，”赵珉在脸不红心不跳，“这样更快一点。”  
方星现的左臂只剩空荡荡的半条胳膊了——还怪不习惯的——何况他现在真的什么也看不见了。明知手术台上不能乱动，他却仍旧忍不住转了转肩膀。“别动呀哥。”赵珉在的声音在他耳朵边响起时也像是隔着一层水膜。  
“还不上麻醉吗？”方星现听见自己的声音透过骨头嗡隆嗡隆地响。  
“等一下，”然后赵珉在的手就挪到了他的胸上，“就快好了。”  
“你摸哪里呢，”方星现没经过改造的完好右臂摸黑搜寻着赵珉在的手，“我这里什么也没有。”  
赵珉在咕哝了一堆在方星现的听觉里被过滤为忙音杂音的话。大概是什么“哥的胸好大真的不是装过义体吗”之类的。方星现好气又好笑拍打着他的手道：“连这都看不出来你的执照可以吊销了。”  
当然不是看不出来，赵珉在心说，结果酝酿许久的荤话却没能对方那里激起一丝一毫的反应，多多少少有些使人挫败。他只得闭了嘴，专心致志地拆方星现的裤子拉链。  
这下方星现就算再莫名其妙也知道他想做什么了。  
方星现骂起人来什么样熟悉他的人很难不清楚。那几乎是连珠炮似的污言秽语，寻常人见了都不得不直呼有这份嘴上功力不去当喜剧演员可惜可惜。然而方星现偏偏是个靠夺去他人生命为生的佣兵。赵珉在在他“赵”字刚喊出口的时候就非常有先见之明地上了胶条，为此甚至得意洋洋地炫耀：“还好我早就知道。”  
赵珉在的准备真是相当充分，方星现咬牙切齿地挥动自己的右臂——困住他的是一副手铐吗？  
赵珉在有一点说得没错，方星现确实不差钱，刚刚撒谎说没钱只是为了临时编造一个不更换义眼的借口。他可不觉得如果郑态星发现他在别人那里换义眼能落得什么好下场——特别那个医生还是赵珉在。  
这位在道上以不正经闻名的医生正在他身上干些不正经的事情。亏得他过去还真以为赵珉在不过是个迫于生计而不得不脏活累活全揽的倒霉小子。现在倒霉小子翻身一变成了得意小子，他费力地掰开方星现的腿往里捅着。  
他和别的病人也会干这档子事吗？  
吗的这小子不会改造过下面吧！方星现挨操挨得浑身发麻的时候后知后觉地想起来。  
他起初还有点力气抬脚踹人，然而对于一个生长在21世纪末期的年轻人来说在性事上坚持反抗是件很难得的事情。赵珉在好歹是专业的医生，没让他吃太多的苦头就教他舒服得只能在喉咙里哼哼。这时候短时间失明的恐惧便在一个寻常耳清目明的人身上攒聚起来了。口不能言，手不能移，唯一能动的仅仅是两条腿——方星现哆嗦着用腿勾住赵珉在的腰——长方形色块的中端。  
“没事没事，”赵珉在趴在他身上打包票，“我会负责帮哥治好。”  
“很熟练嘛，”方星现嘴上的胶条终于被撕下，他一说话屁股里的精液就开始往外流，“你经常跟病人做这种交易吗？”  
“这是专属特别服务。”  
赵珉在是一个不变的色块，方星现看不见他的脸色、看不见他的表情，也就无从得知这究竟是否是又一个轻浮的谎言，还是说……  
赵珉在只是飞快地吻了他。


End file.
